


Rebels in the Dark

by Chibi_Pix



Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Pidge|Katie Holt, naming other alien characters, original galra character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: Voltron and Lotor went missing the the Rebel Coalition and Blade of Marmora are compromised. Matt continues his work with the rebels, doing his part to try and hold their bases, but he's still worried about the fate of Voltron, especially his sister.
Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rebels in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This side fic is possibly best read after [MitD chapter 50 .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840602/chapters/74104857)

“This isn’t right… some things were tapering when Lotor ascended as the emperor.” Te-Osh grumbled. She was frustrated and worried. “But activity is getting worse now...”

“It’s not good out there.” Matt muttered. “Te-Osh, I’ve been trying to contact Voltron… Pidge. But...”

“Matt?”

“Nothing. I can’t get a hold of anyone. Shiro. Allura. Haxus. Thace. No one… not even Pidge...” Matt bit his lip. “I’m worried...”

“Te-Osh,” Olia looked over as she checked a transmission, “Acxa, one of Lotor’s generals, is requesting to land at the base.”

“She may know something!” Matt called out.

“Give her permission.” Te-Osh confirmed.

Matt waited to see Acxa. He hoped that she would have information. He had been trying to contact the paladins since things started getting worse almost a month ago, but there was nothing. He kept trying, but no response. He was worried.

When Acxa arrived, she sat with them. She told the rebels about the team, even updating them on Keith being back in the black lion. “The robeast we fought ripped holes into the fabric of reality. And they were growing. To close it, they overload the castle’s teludav… We were told to leave early, but Lotor remained with them.” She let out a sigh. “They didn’t clear the blast...”

“No… No. That… that doesn’t mean they’re gone, right?” Matt asked. “These are the lions of Voltron we’re talking about. Nothing can destroy them. Right?”

“I’m sorry, Matt. We checked for any sign of them...” Acxa shook her head. “I’m sorry….” Matt sat down. He was in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening, right? Just when the family was found and safe… His baby sister was out there and missing. “We’re still keeping our channels open, hoping for some miracle that they’re okay.”

“But with them… missing,” Te-Osh tried to word things right, “what of the empire?”

“Some Galra are still upholding what Lotor wanted but… when he became emperor, things became very fragile. Now, it feels like every Galran for themselves out there. The strong survive, taking what territory they can, even fighting other Galra to take their fleets.” Acxa explained. “I don’t know who we can trust yet or not. But… it’s worse than this alone.”

Te-Osh sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “The Blades… and other rebels...”

“Because of shared intelligence, the Galra are utilizing that.” Acxa pointed out. She wished it weren’t true, but it was. “You need to be careful...”

“It would explain why they’ve been able to hit our bases...” Te-Osh looked downcast. “Thank you for the news. We’ll keep a check on any signals and messages. Hopefully the paladins turn up soon.”

“I hope so, too.” Acxa nodded. “I must depart. I’m sorry that the only news I could bring you was bad news.”

“May the stars be with you.” Te-Osh wished, shaking hands with Acxa before seeing her off. When she returned to her group, she looked to Matt. He did all he could to hold it in, to keep from crying. “We can’t give up hope. And we won’t give up our mission.” she informed. “We’ll do what we can.”

“I hope so...” Matt nodded.

-+-+-+-

Matt rushed around. It had been around half a year since Voltron vanished. Most didn’t count the time, but Matt did. He counted in hopes that one of those days, news of Voltron’s return would come up. He tried to get the data collected so that the Galran insurgents couldn’t obtain it and use it against them. They took a heavy toll in that half year.

Many rebels were eliminated, killed as soon as they were found. For the most part, the Galra went by _kill on sight_ rather than taking prisoners. The Blades especially had it hard. He lost contact with Antok and Kolivan a couple of months back.

“Huh? No. No no no!” He ran to a communications station.

“Matt? What’s wrong?” Eis’at inquired as she gathered more supplies.

“It’s Mom and Dad. They’re sending transmissions out.” Matt put on what appeared to be headphones. “I need to get them to stop. I...”

“We’ll hold these bastards off as much as possible, go ahead and update them, but try to make it quick.” Olia responded.

“Right.” Matt nodded. “This is Matt Holt of the Voltron Coalition. I copy.”

**“Matt? Matt! Is that you! Oh honey!”**

“Mom...” Matt wished he could talk with her for hours, but he barely had moments.

**“Wait a moment, honey, I’ll get your father.”**

“Mom, we don’t have time. Mom? Mom!” Matt called into the comm. She wasn’t listening. He could hear her orders for Sam to be brought up. He thankfully didn’t wait long before he heard his father’s voice. “Mom? Is… is that Dad?”

**“Yes, honey, he just go here.”**

**“Oh Matt.”** He could hear his father’s heavy sigh; he could imagine the look of relief on his father’s face. **“Are you okay? We’ve been trying to contact you and Katie for months.”** He knew that. He didn’t have time to contact back. He didn’t have the safety, either. **“Where are you? Is everything okay? What’s going on?”**

“You… you didn’t hear?” Matt asked. Well, if they had been trying for months, of course he didn’t hear the news.

**“Hear what?”** Colleen inquired. Matt opened his mouth to respond, but the shots that rang out from the blasters cut him off. Then there was shouting. Orders. Something akin to battle cries. It was still a war. **“Honey? What happened?”**

“It’s...” How could Matt of all people give his parents the bad news? “No one has seen the paladins. There’s been no contact for six months.” He swore he heard his mother gasp. “We don’t know what happened. Last we heard was that they and Lotor’s team fought against one of Haggar’s monsters but… that was it. They all just vanished.” Relaying the news hurt so much. He could only imagine how scared and worried his parents were. “Lotor’s generals escaped whatever happened, but even they couldn’t find the others.”

**“But that doesn’t mean they’re dead. They could still be alive.”** Matt honestly hoped that was true when he heard his father’s voice. **“What about Keith?”**

Keith? Matt figured Chief was with his parents. “He was with them. According to Acxa, he had to go back to flying the black lion...”

“Matt!” Olia interrupted him. “We need to get going!”

“I know! Just give me a minute!” Matt called back. He stood up, ready to get out of there. “Dad! You need to stop broadcasting! Members of the Coalition and the Blade are being hunted; our forces are being decimated!” He did his best to hold back the tears. “Broadcasting will only put Earth in more danger!” He couldn’t bear to see Earth attacked. His mind thought to his old nightmares of his planet in ruin. And his sister dead in his arms. He shook those thoughts out of his head the best he could.

**“How do we contact you again?”** Sam questioned.

I’m sorry but...” Matt looked when the next round of shooting occurred. “When it’s safe, I’ll try. I love you bo-” He jumped back and out of the way as more shots rang, several going towards him. He shouted when one hit his leg, though he was thankful that it was his mechanical one. “Shit!” he swore.

“Matt!” Eis’at went to check on him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just fine, mainly surprised is all.” Matt responded, getting back up. His leg wasn’t too badly damaged, he could still move.

“Good to hear, now we need to get out of here!” Olia ordered. “Out the back way!”

“Copy that!” Matt called as he ran off with Eis’at, the Olkari keeping an eye on him. They finally escaped to the ship and took off. As they escaped, Matt checked his leg more. He grabbed his tools to tweak with it, getting it back in perfect order. “Mom and Dad...”

“I know. Telling them about their daughter and the team...” Eis’at sighed.

“That and… what if Earth is attacked?” Matt asked. “Then what?”

“I… I don’t know.” Eis’at shook her head. “I honestly don’t know...”

“Thinking of the galactic map and where Earth approximately is,” N-7 spoke up, “there is a high probability that it won’t be attacked. Its location is too far out of the way.”

“Yeah. I hope that’s the case.” Matt nodded, holding onto that small bit of hope. He hoped to any and every possible deity in the universe that Earth would be safe.

“Now what?” Toval spoke up, settling in at his station in the ship. “We lost our base… and other bases are compromised.”

“We can go to Eabos.” Te-Osh stated.

“Won’t that be attacked, too?” Olia asked.

“Matt, you’ve met other Galra outside the Blade of Marmora, right? You’ve interacted?” Te-Osh glanced back at the Earthling.

“Yeah.” Matt nodded. “Though many were our enemies, some were rather decent.” He thought it over, especially thinking of Brondak. He and Pidge kept having run-ins, but they always turned out well. He even stepped aside after a fight with Pidge, giving them room to save their mother. “Many won’t make it easy and may try to take Eabos, but I’m sure some will have enough honour to respect how Eabos stood all this time.”

Te-Osh nodded. “Then we’ll head there. We’ll try to send hidden messages to others, but we need to be careful.”

-+-+-+-

Eabos stood strong for a while. But the Galra were relentless in their aim of taking territory, even planets that had once been left alone. It used to stand as a planet perfect for resupplying and trading, frequented by Galra, pirates, and rebels, but the Galra did not seem to uphold tradition. Even after a year of trying to hold the planet, more rebels showing up to help, they were struggling.

“Without more reinforcements, we’re going to lose Eabos.” Ozar pointed out. “The Galra have us pinned...”

“Damn...” Te-Osh grumbled. She jerked when she heard another blast.

**“Te-Osh! Galra have landed and are attacking one of the towns!”** a rebel called over the comm.

“We need to get going!” Te-Osh ordered as she sprang up and ran off, the others following in suit.

Matt went out, ready to try and defend Eabos. He didn’t want to give up, but he knew that if they couldn’t hold the planet or get help, they would lose the planet. If they were lucky, they could flee to try and help elsewhere.

Matt stopped when he saw soldiers and sentries with their weapons trained on civilians. He ran out and attacked, crushing the head of one of the sentries and rendering a soldier unconscious. He had Toval and Eis’at with him and they helped, but more enemies showed up. “Shit! This isn’t good.” He looked to his teammates. “Get them out of here!”

“What?” Toval yelped.

“Get those people out of here!” Matt then ran at another soldier, doing his best to fight. Though his team didn’t want to leave him, they knew they had to help as many as possible. Helping, though, didn’t go well. There were reinforcements.

“This isn’t good.” Eis’at responded. “We’re surrounded.” She put her hand over a Eabosan child who hugged her.

“Damn...” Toval muttered.

Matt didn’t want to give up, but they were in a dire situation. One soldier, a helmet in place and face obscured, though Matt was sure he was higher ranking judging by the rest of his armor, approached. The Earthling saw the massive weapon, thinking he recognized it, but he was sure many soldiers used similar weapons.

What Matt didn’t expect, though, was this particular soldier to strike the other Galra, destroying two of their sentries with one hit. Matt was shocked. Then he saw the Galran remove his helmet. Brondak, the Galran Pidge had fought against a number of times. He was stunned to see him and his soldiers fight other Galra of the empire. In his shock, the Earthling couldn’t even budge, not sure how to respond.

At least until Brondak went down on one knee, shot in the leg by an opposing sentry. That was enough to knock Matt out of his stupor and prompt him to fight again. He was sure that Brondak’s fleet was on their side; they weren’t alone in the fight. He had his strength. He had the will again.

Matt helped Brondak’s soldiers in the fight, bringing the enemy down. Once it was clear, he looked up. Galran cruisers. Several of them left, but a few remained. He smiled. There were some good Galra left in the world. He then ran over to check on Brondak, even Eis’at looking him over.

“It’s treatable, he probably won’t lose his leg.” Eis’at assured.

“Don’t fuss, it’s not my first time being shot.” Brondak stated.

“Te-Osh, this is Toval.” the Unilu reported in. “What’s the status in your location?”

**“Well, we’ve got some soldiers serving under a Commander Brondak.”** Te-Osh responded. **“They helped us out. It looks like Eabos is safe for another day.”**

Toval looked to Matt who nodded. “Well, good news, the commander’s with us. A little injured, but Eis’at says he’ll make it.”

**“Good to hear; go ahead and bring him in so his injuries can be treated. Everyone, for that matter.”**

“Copy that.” Toval nodded. “Do you think you can walk?”

“I’ll be slow, but, I think I’ve got this.” Brondak moved to get up, one of his soldiers helping him and supporting him. “Heh. Not as young as I used to be.”

“Life of a soldier, huh?” Matt said. He then helped with getting Brondak back to the base where a rebel treated his injury. A few other Galrans were hurt, too, but they were easily treated.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Te-Osh started to say, “but what brings this up? Helping us out, I mean.”

“Eabos is supposed to be neutral territory.” Brondak stated. “We came to assist when we knew it, its people, and you were in danger. Not all of us are bad, you know. Some of us still have our morals.”

“And I’m glad to know that.” Te-Osh nodded, truly thankful. “Can we assume you will be assisting us further?”

“And reinforcements.” Brondak assured. “Not all of us are fond of this collapse. Though under Emperor Zarkon things were bad for many, there was order. Emperor Lotor had a chance to fix what his predecessor broke. But now… things have fallen apart. But they aren’t irreparable so long as we’re willing to fight.”

Te-Osh smiled. “Indeed. And if we can still hold this planet, then there’s still hope and a chance to fix this.” She offered her hand in peace. “It’ll be good to work with someone with the same ideals.”

“Heh, never expected to see myself aligned with rebels, but it’s for the best.” Brondak nodded and took Te-Osh’s hand, firmly shaking it.

-+-+-+-

“Okay, Matt, deep breath.” Eis’at only gave that as a warning before giving Matt the new leg, his nerves connecting and the Earthling let out a whimper.

“I will never again in my life wish to be like an anime character. Or at least be more specific.” Matt sighed. He then looked up when Brondak stepped in.

“Did something happen to the last one?” Brondak inquired, actually curious.

“It’s too short; Matt’s grown a bit since then.” Eis’at confirmed. She watched as Brondak walked over to sit down in another spot, resting after keeping watch all quintant. “You’re still limping… it’s been about a deca-phoeb.”

“I’m getting older.” Brondak reminded. “But I’m not giving up. I still have some fight left in me.”

Matt watched the commander for a bit. “You’re hoping that last fight will be a final spar against Pidge, huh?”

Brondak was silent. Though they were technically enemies for a while and he even had her captured in the past, he admired her. Pidge was blind but she managed. She stood strong and was able to fight. She was not a girl to underestimate. And he worried about her. No one had seen Voltron in so long. No one got word from the paladins.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Brondak sighed. “It would take much more than an exploding castle and one of the witch’s monsters to take her and the others down.”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded. He looked up when Te-Osh entered the structure. “Te-Osh, I’ve been thinking of a way to contact Voltron, or at least try and leave a message so they can find us.”

Te-Osh watched Matt for a few seconds. “If it can be coded to where our enemies can’t find us and the signal hidden so it can’t be traced...”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded. “It’s an old code that Pidge, Dad, and I know. Unless anyone knows Earth books and our memorization of addition and subtraction to compare the code to, which we never share the key to the code in transmissions...”

“Then go for it.” Te-Osh nodded. “Hopefully it will help them find their way to us.”

Matt nodded. He got up, testing the new leg. He then went off to their communications base they set up. Matt knew he had to keep the message simple. He then nodded as he set it up. _Seek Voltron. Location Eabos. Rebels hold._ It wasn’t much, but it was enough to tell Pidge that the message was for her team, who was there, and where they were. He ran it by some of the rebels first, letting them hear it and see if they could crack what he came up with. Nothing. They didn’t know how it was even a code. Satisfied, Matt sent it out.

“I hope you get it Pidge… wherever you are...” Matt said to himself in a barely audible voice.

-+-+-+-

Matt sighed. Three years. It had been three years since Voltron vanished. He worried with each passing day, sometimes even coming close to giving up hope. The others, though, kept him going. They kept reminding him that they would probably be fine. He even checked signals now and then, wondering if Pidge heard his message and responded. Nothing.

But he couldn’t always wallow in his sadness and worry. He still had work to do as a rebel. He checked over the holographic map of Eabos, showing very few signs of recent attacks. Though the universe wasn’t doing well without Voltron, the others could at least hold onto their current base, keeping people there safe.

“Another planet is gone. According to transmissions, we’ve lost these three planets of the coalition.” a former Galran lieutenant stated, highlighting the planets.

“But these ones are still holding up.” Olia reminded, using another colour to highlight the other planets. “With them still standing strong, it would be easier, when the time is right, to take back the other three.”

“We’ve arranged for more supplies and other reprogrammed sentries to go there.” a Galran assured. “A few Blades have confirmed here,” she pointed to one of the Coalition planets that the rebels still held, “that their supplies have already arrived. And more rebels.”

“That’s good to hear.” Olia nodded. She then sniffed, picking up on company arriving. She looked past the hologram to see Brondak return. And with company. She smiled. “Matt.” She nudged him, getting him to look up from his studying of data.

Matt looked and he saw Pidge. He saw another Altean, having not expected him, but Pidge was especially a surprise. He was shocked at first, wondering if this was real. Then he grew excited. “Pidge!” Matt ran around the table and other rebels to his sister, picking her up; she yelped when he spun around with her. “You’re okay. You’re actually okay.” He finally set her down and put his hands on her face, thankful she only had her helmet at the half visor. “It really is you. You’re okay. I had hopes you were, but you have no idea how worried I was.”

“I may have a bit of an idea.” He could already pick up on Pidge’s sass. “Remember, you were in space a year and missing, people thinking you were dead.”

“I beat you in terms of being worried; it’s been three.” Matt pointed out, getting Pidge to chuckle.

“Okay, okay, you win.” she admitted as she hugged her brother. “I’m sorry we were gone so long. It was a little impromptu.”

“You’re back. And you can explain what happened later.” Matt waited for Pidge to remove her helmet before snuggling her, pressing his cheek against hers. “I missed you so much, Pidge… We didn’t know what happened and when Mom and Dad got a hold of me...”

“They got a hold of you?”

“Yeah but… we were in trouble. We couldn’t contact that much, though… I haven’t been able to get in touch with them since.” He let out a sigh. “I missed you, Pidge. I missed you so much… I thought I lost you.”

Pidge snuggled in more. “I’m here, Matt.” she whispered. “I’m okay...” Indeed she was and Matt was happy to have his sister back. He just held onto her, even as she informed her team of the situation.

“I’m so glad to have you back, Pidge.” Matt whispered. He didn’t pay attention to the others smiling fondly at them, happy to see the siblings reunited after three years. All that mattered to him was that Pidge was back and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't really say that I have much input on it. Though it was nice to throw in an anime/manga reference for Matt to make. For those who don't know, he referenced Fullmetal Alchemist. I think in MitD, another reference to that series was made. I can't fully recall; I write so much, I easily forget.  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Until next time!


End file.
